Always Alone
by MusicLoveThought
Summary: What if Buffy ends up loving what she lives to kill? The infamous Dracula could be the one to change her life... Or destroy it.  Buffy/Dracula. This dracula looks like the one depicted in the Buffy Vs. Dracula episode of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

The day was perfect. Everyone was laughing, despite the fact people all have their own baggage to carry. I discovered that when I was much younger, but I have yet to deal with it. You just have to learn how to go on, live your life, and have fun, no matter how heavy your baggage is. For an everyday person, this is a huge thing to deal with, but for a slayer, it's near impossible.

My name is Buffy, by the way. If you're wondering what the heck I was talking about when I said 'slayer', I meant I slay vampires. You know; fangs, drink blood… That kind of thing. And yes, vampires do exist.

Now back to my 'perfect' day. I was hanging out with my friends Anya, Willow, and Xander, just having a carefree day for once. But it was inevitable night would come, even after a day such as this.

I went on patrol in the graveyard around 7 PM. Not many vamps were hanging around, but there were a few. I killed 'em and got it over with.

I entered my front door, and greeted my mom. I started to go upstairs, but I felt like something wasn't quite right. I looked to the left to see a man with long, dark hair staring at me with piercing eyes. He left me star-struck for a second. He was… wow.

My mom saw my expression, because she said "Oh, Buffy, this is Vlad. Vlad, Buffy." "Um… Hi." I had just realized there was something about this guy that scared me, so that was pretty much my ingenious, heartfelt greeting.

"Hello." Vlad said with a slight nod of his head. Whoa. Where did that accent come from? "Your mother and I met at her workplace. She invited me over." Chills covered my arms. There was definitely something not right about this guy. "Oh. Well, uh, cool." was all I could say. He seemed to pick up on my uneasiness. He smiled. I pointed up the stairs and said " I have, like stuff to do. Homework is pretty brutal, you know." with a semi-earnest expression, then ran up to my room.

Oh. My. God. I had never been that freaked around someone before. Never. I tried to think of what it could be… His deep blue eyes? How pale he was? Then there was the smile… I shook my head and rid myself of all suspicions. He seemed like he was very confident. Very… intelligent. It disturbed me. If he was going to come around here often, I was going to keep an eye on him for sure. I didn't need gorgeous, intense, or dangerous demons around my mother. It dawned on me then that he could have anyone he wanted wrapped around his long, white finger.

_Hello everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh… Buffy? Are you okay?" Willow asked while waving a hand in my face. "Yeah. I just… have something on my mind." I saw Willow about to ask if I wanted to talk about it, so I added "That I don't really want to talk about." "Oh. Well that's okay. If you want to talk about it, just go right ahead." She nodded earnestly.

School was super painful, but what else can you expect? Anyway, when I got home, I proceeded to ask my mom about Vlad.

"Hey Mom?" She turned her head towards me. "Who was that guy last night?" Her face seemed thoughtful for a second. "He was a bit… strange. After he left, I wondered why I invited him over in the first place. It was almost like he… put me in some sort of confidence trance." Something snapped in my head just then, but I wasn't quite sure what.

I went on early patrol for lack of something better to do. Though I did have a feeling a lot of vamps were running around. As I entered the cemetery, I encountered one right off.

"Hey, blondie!" I snapped around and staked him. "I've heard that one before." I said with a smirk. "You vamps need to get better insults." I mused before walking towards the center of the graveyard.

As soon as I spotted him, I knew he was going to put up a fight. "I don't need insults." He snarled. I ran towards him and round-housed his ugly face. As he was down, I attempted to stake him, but he only threw me backwards. I kicked up, kicking him in the stomach while getting up.

He picked me up above his head, getting ready to throw me. Instead of getting tossed, I pushed off his shoulders, did a flip, then landed behind him. As soon as I got my bearings, I staked him, turning him into dust. Then I felt a totally different presence.

"Very impressive hunt." I tensed up, ready for another fight. A figure emerged from the shadows, I recognized him right off. The blue eyes and floating accent gave him away.

"Vlad?" I asked cautiously. "I apologize, Buffy Summers. I thought you knew who I was, judging from your strange reaction last night. I am Dracula."

I was amazed. "Holy crap! No way! The world famous 'Dracula' knows me?" I felt like I was meeting a celebrity, aside from the fact he most likely wanted to kill me.

"You are the slayer, after all. Your powers are dark. So dark they rival me. I searched the world to meet you." His accent put me off my guard. "Um… I'm the good guy, remember?" My powers were for good, not bad. Apparently he didn't understand that very well. I got annoyed.

"You know, this is my job. And right now, I wouldn't mind going into overtime." I snapped as I lunged towards him. Then, I thought I was going to finish him off. A millisecond later, he turned into mist.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so confused. He had just disappeared. I was thinking about how odd this was when a bat flew over my head and landed on the gravestone directly in front of me. "Hello, Vlad." I said through a smirk.

After failing to see any more immortals, I sighed and headed home. I needed some much-needed sleep.

As soon as the front door opened, my mom was there, waiting up for me as usual. I didn't even bother asking her why she was still awake, because I knew what her answer would be. I simply went up to my room and got ready for bed.

I fell asleep within minutes. Vampires are exhausting…

My mind was foggy with sleep as I woke up for no apparent reason. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I understood then.

Mist was seeping through my window, whispering. I felt my head go into slayer mode. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the cross I kept by my bed for instances such as this.

The mist formed into the one and only Dracula. "Hello, Buffy." he said, his voice the equivalent of silk.

I narrowed my eyes and moved towards him. "I hope you are familiar with the term 'Bite me' as sarcasm." He laughed, then materialized less than a foot in front of me, turning his head to the side. His eyes were not as blue as usual. They took on a more icy coloring…

I felt my mind submit. I felt happy in this state, like someone cared enough to search the world for me…

He smiled, then placed two fingers on the right side of my neck, taking my pulse.

"Pull your hair to the side." I immediately did as I was told. I had no need in the world to go against him.

When he was content with my calm state of mind, he slowly tilted me backwards.

He gently pushed my head to one side, fully exposing my neck. He knelt down with me still in his arms. He leaned down, his hair falling around us, making me feel like we were the only people in the world.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I felt an odd tingling sensation in my veins and heart. I suddenly snapped out of it and pushed the cross into his frozen shoulder. He dropped me to the ground and hissed.

I cried out in pain as the darkness consumed me.

"You could be happier with me than any other being in this world. Do not go against me, and you shall see."

Just then, I felt my mind lose connection to the world around me.


	4. Chapter 4

I was freezing. That was the only thing I knew. I felt my heart beating frantically in my chest as I realized that this was not home.

I felt a strange chill even colder than the room come over the atmosphere. I turned instinctively to find…well, you know who.

I jumped up despite the pounding in my head, ready for a fight. I was beyond done with his antics.

He chuckled low in his throat. It aggravated me that this idiot felt so superior to me. It aggravated me enough to cause me to attack him.

Another laugh. I heard the laugh before I felt two ice-cold hands wrap around my wrists like shackles. Looks like I wasn't going to win this one.

"Remember what I said, child." Even though his tone was taunting, his eyes showed no sign of laughter. I _did_ remember what he said, I just didn't feel like being controlled.

After he left to go kill random innocent people, I got a chance to look around. It was obvious he knew I wouldn't be able to escape.

I checked out some of the rooms, which were expectedly fancy. Of course, vamps had to add a little old-fashion-y style. Like really old. I came to see that there were no real electric lights. Ugh. Vampires never changed.

After a few minutes, I became bored, so I decided to see if I could find an escape that wasn't hopeless. Female laughing. I snapped around.

"Poor girl. I had thought you already knew that the Count _never_ lets his obsessions out. Not even for a second." She laughed again, more daintily this time. She was definitely not from this century.

"Um… What's your point?" I retorted. I was annoyed enough with Mr. Count, but when this chick came along, I just couldn't help myself. "Oh, and by the way, do you guys happen to know what electricity is?"

The vamp-day, aka. night, wore on. The only thing that kept me interested were the intriguing details about Dracula. The woman I had weirdly ran into earlier had decided to take me in and dish, since I probably wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. I figured this out after I threw a juvenile fit when she told me. Let's not go into detail about that.

Anyway, back to the info. She told me that she was his sister, and her name was Laila I didn't believe it at first, but then I realized they had the same lilting accent and perfect facial features.

She also told me that he was very caring. If you didn't tick him off. She said that she had seen many get thrown back out on the streets just to get staked. Maybe I should have listened to him a bit more…

Some other points include the fact that he was very… possessive. What he claimed as his _was_ his.

"He gets quite despairing at times, Buffy." Her face tightened up. "Oh…" I said, in girly gossiping mode. "Its… not a pretty sight. I will spare you the details, but I am guessing you can imagine." Hmm. That didn't sound good. I lightened the conversation with a change-of-subject. I was guessing this would be the best plan, considering the Count himself entered his magnificent castle not five minutes later. That, my friend, was close.

He nodded in greeting. He seemed in a better mood after his… _outing_. If you know what I mean. As he passed me, he gently ran his too-pale hand through my hair. If you want to know the weird part, I actually felt close to him then. And that was without vamp-control.


	5. Chapter 5

I knew he could tell something was up. He kept giving Laila angered glances. It was obvious he did not want to seem weak in front of anyone, especially his… _obsession._

After becoming annoyed with his unpleasant atmosphere towards her, Laila swiftly left the castle on an outing of her own. That left me and Mr. Grumpy. Perfect.

He glided towards me, his eyes glinting with amusement. _I, _however, was in no way amused.

"Hello, child." He hummed. I glared at him, but my glare softened due to my recent over-heard conversation with Laila. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, he did have a heart. So I attempted to be kinder. "Hi…" I tried not to scowl. This definitely wasn't me, but at the same time, it was. I've always wanted someone to care, and apparently, it was going to be him. Whether I liked it or not.

"What ails you, Buffy?" I was snapped out of my self-revelation. I quickly figured out that not much gets past this guy. "Nothing… Just thinking." I chanced a look at him. He knew better, and sauntered over to the table where I was sitting.

He stood over me, silently asking an explanation. He was so tall I had to crane my neck up, but that didn't last long, because he pulled me up to my feet in order to get a better look at my face.

He stroked my face, his eyes searching for answers. I realized then how lonely he must be. I looked down, ashamed at my prior behavior. Why did I always have to be so… defensive towards him? Was it because I had this feeling he already knew who I was without a single question?

He waited, silently for a while. When he got tired of me not speaking and looking at the floor, he slid his hand under my face and tilted my head up, forcing me to look at him. There was no use in me trying to avoid him. "I'm just…confused. I'm normally confused about everything, but this is different. I feel so weird when I'm around you. It's almost like I can't hide anything from you, no matter how hard I try, you know?" Even though my words came out at a hundred miles-per-hour, I knew he understood like usual. My heart fluttered. Finally…

He picked up my quickened heart beat and raised a perfect eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked down. "Human emotions are utterly obvious to me, I just want you to admit what you feel. It seems like you do not do this often." he mused. Somehow, I wasn't mad at him. I could tell vamp-control, and this definitely wasn't it. This felt like puzzle pieces falling madly into their place.

The next months felt almost dream-like. He would constantly perform adorable favors for me. When I accepted him into my heart, he acted as if no one existed but me. I was _needed by someone_. I didn't even have to kill to be loved by him. I felt happy for once, probably the happiest I'd been in a long time.

I sat up in my huge, fluffy bed, content to just be for a moment. I wanted to stay with him. I smiled as I thought of his adorably loving eyes. He was almost child-like.

A soft knock came from outside of my bedroom door. Polite as always. "Come in, Vlad." I said, practicing my recent attempts to break my sarcasm usage. Plus I really wanted to be nice to him.

He entered, smiling. "Good morning, dear." he nearly chirped. I giggled. His eyes narrowed in question, so I said, " You're awfully chipper today… or tonight." I was just getting used to my new schedule. "I came to impose something to you…" He hesitantly continued. "Would you like to come to town with me today, dear?" He looked away from me, apparently afraid I would say no. My heart melted. "Sure!" I replied, trying to console him. I noticed he had said _today_. I then saw that the time was around noon. Wow, I hadn't slept that good in forever.

"It is going to be wonderfully cloudy today." he said, erasing my confusion, like he always did. I got up with a positive reply, and attempted to go get ready. He caught me and warned me of the cold temperatures. I had forgotten it was December. I had no warm clothes. Crap.

"Do not worry, child." He said sternly. "Laila already prepared your new wardrobe." I was shocked. "You'd better not spend money on me." I warned. He laughed, shaking his head. "Thousands of years is ample time to set up hundreds of lifetimes of income." He told me with another chuckle.

Laila walked in excitedly, apparently waiting for her cue. It hit me that she probably had no interaction with others. I complied with her fussing, actually enjoying it. It was a rare thing for my clothes and appearance to be fussed over.

When she finished, I was wearing a wine-colored designer sweater, black high-heeled boots, expensive looking dark-washed jeans, and a long, cozy, black coat. I was pleasantly surprised to see that I was happy with what I was wearing. Who knew vampires knew how to reveal who you really were?

I emerged into the foyer chambers to find Laila's husband and Vlad. Laila and her husband were going to wander around the town separately.

When Vlad turned around, his expression was pleased. He smiled and extended his hand to me, forever the gentleman. I grinned and tucked some strands of my blonde hair behind my ear, a habit I had recently grown accustomed to. I took his hand and walked out of their castle. It was so cold, I was really glad for my new coat.

I snuggled into him. He froze, surprised. I giggled and let him put his arm around me. Today was definitely going to be awesome.

_**Hey readers! How did you like it? I'm working on longer chapters now. By the way, I am terribly sorry for my ridiculous delay of updates… **__**L. School, moving, and homework combined… Now I will vow to stop making excuses. J P.S. If you have any good ideas for cute little scenes between Buffy and Vlad, feel free to fill me in. **_

_**You guys rock! J **_


	6. Chapter 6

We walked along the snowy paths in a silence that spoke all of the love between us, and when Vlad stopped and looked in my eyes, I vowed that this was the best day of my life.

Suddenly, he bent down and kissed me. Then I knew what a vampire's devotion meant. It meant eternity.

"Hey, Buffy!" I turned around to see Riley Finn, my ex boyfriend. When we broke up, it was nothing dramatic. We were more like friends. So I continued conversation.

As our friendly chatter progressed, Vlad's grip on me grew tighter. Every once in a while, Riley came too close, and a soft animalistic growl would ripple from Vlad's chest. I assumed Riley caught a glimpse of the death glare I guessed was on Dracula's face, because he took one look and abruptly broke off our communication. I knew something was wrong.

Our day of snow was coming to an end, and Vlad's mood wasn't improving in the slightest. When we returned to the castle, I decided to stop his brooding; because a brooding vampire usually meant someone was going to die.

He tried to continue on to his chambers to be alone, but I stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. He spun around to face me.

"How dare you!" he bellowed. I stepped back, shocked. I couldn't even make a sound. Compared to his demonic anger, I would be a mere fly. "I _love you. _And that will not change. You are _mine! _", he roared. I couldn't speak. The look on his face was all pain and anger, and before he stormed away, I thought I saw a tear of blood fall down his pale white skin… My heart broke for him.

**Sorry for the long updating wait! If you were wondering why he was crying tears of blood, that's what vampires do. **** Feel free to tell me what you think! P.S. I was motivated by a fellow fan fiction writer whose name starts with an 'M'. You know who you are! **


End file.
